


Exercise

by Purecheerfulenergeticafterlife



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: M/M, Might post a different version, Modern AU, aka some people are addicted af to a phone game, and they try and fail to beat each other's high scores, first fic, inspired by real life events, or something, while cursing loudly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purecheerfulenergeticafterlife/pseuds/Purecheerfulenergeticafterlife
Summary: Juanito is addicted to Laps and constantly tries (and fails) to beat Basilio's high score while Placido just doesn't want his boyfriend to fail his tests





	Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Also, Laps is this really addictive phone game similar to 2048.

Placido makes his way to Juanito's room for a study session when he sees what perhaps may be the oddest sight he had laid his eyes on. It was Juanito but with bloodshot eyes and a death grip on his phone tapping from time to time, muttering the words, "God damn it.", "Shit.", "Fuck.", and "Just a 1000 more points.". All while oblivious to the presence in his room. Placido sighs and attempts to talk to him but his words fall on deaf ears as Juanito yells, "SON OF A BITCH GOD DAMN IT.", followed by, "TANGINANG LARO NA ITO." He tosses the phone aside, grumbling and finally notices the intruder.

"Why are you here ?", he asks,

"You told me to come here so we can study.", replies Placido.

"Okay, okay. Just five more minutes."

  
"No."

  
"Please"

  
"No. You need to study."

  
"But my high score."

  
"It can wait, besides how did you even find out about this game ?"

  
"Basilio."

  
"Basilio ?"

  
"Yeah, and he dared me to beat his high score."

  
"Huh" he says, amused

  
"So now I am stuck at 23980 points."

  
"Excuse me, but how did you get all those points that quickly ?"

  
"I slept for two hours then just ran on coffee."

  
"And you haven't died yet."

  
"I'm dead on the inside as long as Basilio has a score higher than me."

  
"And how high is that score ?"

  
"31439 points."

  
"Good luck beating that. Now, put that down because we need to study."

  
"No."

  
"I will rip that phone out of your hands since your sorry ass is failing math."

  
"Try"

  
Placido attempts to grab the phone, but Juanito is quick enough to avoid him and runs out of the room, into the sala and narrowly avoids the glass table in the middle. Unfortunately, Placido is not as lucky, he trips and crashes in to the table, the sound of shattered glass ringing throughout the house, and an audible groan from the young man. "Are you okay ?" Juanito asks. "Tangina mo, mag-aral ka na." replies Placido.


End file.
